Certain wastewater treatment processes, especially those utilizing sequential batch reactor's for fill and draw techniques or processes, require that clarified fluid be periodically withdrawn from the reactor or digester within which the process is occurring. Such decanters must be functional throughout the year, even in environments where the lower temperature extremes may form ice upon the upper layer of the fluid within the reactor. It is also important that the decanting system not entrain sludge during mix cycles within the reactor or have sludge settle within the decanting system such that when clarified liquid is withdrawn, a certain amount of sludge is withdrawn with the liquid, as such entrainment would discharge highly polluted effluent.
One of the major problems with previous decanter systems for use in batch reactors has been that a receiver for the decanter has had the interior thereof open to the fluid within the reactor during sludge mixing cycles. When the sludge is being mixed with the incoming effluent and the entire reactor is in a generally mixed state, sludge is near the top of the reactor as well as the bottom. If the receiver is open at this time, the sludge usually enters the receiver and settles therein during settling cycles.
Thereafter, when the clarified fluid is withdrawn through the receiver, the sludge that is within the receiver is entrained with the clarified fluid to pollute the effluent. One solution to this problem is to withdraw the clarified fluid with a pump and have a cycle at the beginning of the withdrawal of the clarified fluid in which a certain amount of this fluid is directed back to the reactor so as to return the entrained sludge. Such a solution requires a pump and control mechanism or the like and close control of the recycle of the clarified fluid to the reactor.
Other attempts to resolve the problem of the sludge settling within the receiver, have been directed to physically removing the receiver from the tank during mixing cycles. This typically requires a cumbersome and expensive structure which is suitably strong to hold a decanting system out of the reactor fluid during the mix cycle. In addition, where freezing is likely to occur, fluid within the decanting structure may freeze if raised from the liquid in the reactor or, the fluid level at the top of the reactor may freeze which may make it difficult or impossible to raise and lower the decanting structure and to raise or lower a decanter requires a mechanical mechanism that is affected by weather conditions and requires regular maintenance.
Other problems associated with the decanting structure are that the receiver should be sufficiently spaced from the sludge layer to prevent accidental intake of sludge into the receiver. In addition, the receiver should withdraw clarified fluid in such a manner that the withdrawn fluid does not entrain sludge due to high velocities of the withdrawn fluid coming from or near the sludge layer or because the withdrawn fluid is taken from directly above the sludge layer.
Also the support structure for the decanter system must allow for vertical movement of the receiver, as the upper liquid level in the reactor may vary substantially during the different cycles therein. Preferably, the support structure allows the receiver to be supported at a generally fixed height beneath the upper liquid level so as to prevent entrainment of floating debris or scum into the receiver and articulated sufficiently so that the receiver may move freely and smoothly vertically while the upper liquid level is varying.
Certain other devices are designed to draw clarified fluid from near the bottom of the reactor so that a siphon can control flow. This draws from precisely the region of heavy sludge which should be avoided and should draw from the most clarified supernatant zone which is just below the liquid surface.
It is also noted that certain prior art decanting systems have incorporated extensive and expensive mechanical devices for manipulating the fluid receiver, sometimes into and out of the liquid layer within the reactor. The complex mechanical devices required for this operation are subject to failure and do not provide a simple and easy method of preventing sludge entry into the receiver. These devices often do not function well, if at all, where ice is floating on or forming upon the upper layer of the reactor and they require very level weirs so as to receive the liquid effluent evenly. These types of decanters in practice have proven to have problems maintaining a level weir, especially in the larger sizes.
The present invention is an improvement on the decanting apparatus of application Ser. No. 07/850,113, filed Feb. 19, 1992 by the same inventor and concerns a decanting apparatus being supported by a unique structure which is more adaptable to a large municipal installation such as an earthen basin or large open concrete basin and which may be ganged or installed in multiples or series to further reduce over flow velocities created during the decanting phase.
It is therefore, a primary object to provide a decanting apparatus for use in conjunction with a wastewater treatment facility which is highly effective in preventing sludge and/or mixed liquor from entering into the receiver during aeration or mixing cycles.
Still another object is to provide a decanting apparatus which is adaptable for use in different climates, wherein ice may form on top of the liquid level in the reactor.
Yet another object is to provide a decanting apparatus which prevents floating surface scum and debris from being withdrawn with the clarified effluent from the reactor.
Still another object is to provide a decanter module unit that can be easily installed and stand on its own.
Another important object is to provide a decanting apparatus which is articulated with respect to the reactor and freely moves vertically to compensate for change in the liquid level within the reactor.
Still another important object is to provide in the preferred embodiment means to keep the decanting apparatus at a specified location horizontally within the vessel to take advantage of the most optimum place to remove clarified effluent.
Yet another object is to provide a decanter that will load uniformly and is self leveling with the water level so as to prevent high flow velocities from occurring at one section as opposed to another section of a large version decanter.
Still another object is to provide a decanter which will draw uniformly 360 degrees in an even flow pattern to each of the receivers.
Another important object is to provide a check valve receiver mechanism that is not of a material proven to require periodic replacement.
Still another object is to provide a flexible discharge line or lines between the floating decanter and the stovepipe support structure.
Yet another object is to provide at least one straight pipe section in each flexible discharge line to keep the discharge line from becoming entangled
Another important object is to make the stovepipe structure in a manner which makes it adaptable to discharge from its top, bottom or any installed T-section of engineering choice.
Still another important object is to provide as an option, a screen inside of the stovepipe structure through which the discharge effluent must pass through.
Another object is to make the stovepipe structure adaptable to cooperate with a pump or gravity discharge of engineering choice.
Another very important object is to provide a "stovepipe" structure to support the floating decanter and which allows the "stovepipe" to be also used as a discharge pipe.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent when taken into consideration with the following drawings and specifications.